ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Reibatos
is the main antagonist of Ultra Fight Orb. As one of the last Reionics, his goals are succeeding Alien Rayblood and restart Ultraman Belial's plan in controlling 100 monsters to rule the universe. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 49 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultra Fight Orb As a descendant of the Reionics, Reibatos revived monsters at his disposal, first reviving Demaaga on Earth and Juda Spectre and Mecha Gomora in Planet Yomi for Orb and Zero to deal with. After both Ultras assemble in said planet, he made himself known and revived Vict Lugiel, King Joe, Birdon, Gudon, Twin Tail, and Hyper Zetton as distractions before leaving. Orb pursued him after leaving his monsters to Zero and the Space Garrison members but lost track of him when he quickly regenerated. Simply leaving a clue to Orb, Reibatos arrived on the Monster Graveyard to fix the Giga Battle Nizer and sent Tyrant to deal with Zoffy and Ultraman Jack. While trying to revive the deceased monsters, Orb and Zero pursued him in his dimension after dealing with his Tyrant. Knowing that he is able to regenerate instantly, Orb launches an all-out attack before finishing him with Wide Slugger Shot. He was presumed by the Ultras to have died but regenerates in a battered form. Not content on giving up, Reibatos try to use the last of his energy to revive Ultraman Belial but discovers he is still alive. It was then where Belial's son Ultraman Geed appears (to which he sensed "something off") and killed Reibatos in an instant. Ultraman Geed In a twisted turn of events, it is revealed that Belial himself had killed him, instead of Geed. Powers and Weapons *Portal: Reibatos can travel to other places using a portal. *Flight: Reibatos can flight in moderate speed. *Spiritual Manipulation: Reibatos' main ability is to manipulate the restless spirits of deceased monsters. * : Reibatos can shoot his purple energy bullet. It is strong enough to revert Orb's Trinity form to his Origin form, with two shots. *Barrier: Reibatos can summon his shield, that can deflect normal beam from Ultras. *Regeneration: Due to his nature as a ghost, he is able of reforming himself from any damage. However, he does have a limit on how much he can reform. *Reionics Powers: Reibatos possess the abilities that are similar to the Reionics breed, and is able to use those of Rayblood. **Revival: By chanting , Reibatos had the ability to revive a monster or fix the damaged Giga Battle Nizer. This ability is pointless if he's trying to revive a monster that's still alive. * : The original weapon of Ultraman Belial, Reibatos repaired this in hopes of re-engineering the former's failed plan. ** : As its true purpose, Reibatos is able to contain, release and manipulate 100 monsters at once. By combining with his revival power, he is able to recreate Tyrant from deceased spirits. ** : A massive Monsload version, similar to his predecessor. However, this reviving ability process seems to be slower compared to Belial's. **Energy Beam: Reibatos can shoot an purple energy beam from his Giga Battle Nizer. This attack is presumably an improved variant of the Belial Geno Thunder. **Empowerment: According to Reibatos, the Giga Battle Nizer can empower his usual abilities. This was shown he was able to revive an entire army of monsters in the Monster Graveyard, whereas his limit was at least six monsters at a time. *Energy Ball Projection: In an original clip of Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle, Reibatos was shown firing yellowish energy ball projections towards Orb Emerium Slugger. Bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-57-170.jpg|Revival ezgif.com-optimize.gif|Flight 20170513_104156.png|Reibatos Shoot 20170513_090028.png|Barrier Videotogif_2017.05.13_10.31.21.gif|Regeneration IMG 0646.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer IMG 0644.jpg|100 Monsload IMG 0645.jpeg|Monsload IMG 0649.jpeg|Portal ReibatosRay.png|Energy Beam Merchandise Reibatos was released as a Deluxe-sized figures in April 2017. In promotion to the premium release of Ultra Fight Orb Blu-Ray, a clear purple figure of Reibatos is packaged along with it. This coloration is based on the one appeared in the show when emitting a mass of energy. Ultra Monster DX Reibatos.jpg IMG_0875.jpg|Reibatos Limited Color ver. Gallery tumblr_ome4qjoX5J1t4aubio2_1280.jpg 16711656_1614500655231875_5384025128913059016_n.jpg tumblr_om8w4yRs8L1t4aubio1_1280.jpg 17758621_1666907899991150_3055702767497473951_o.jpg bandicam 2017-04-15 09-41-02-414.jpg videotogif_2017.04.24_23.05.57.gif Screenshot_2017-04-23-00-33-10.png bandicam 2017-04-14 17-44-53-796.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-44-57-190.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-55-17-240.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-55-18-473.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-44-582.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-55-23-767.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-52-547.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-57-170.jpg|Reibatos Summoning Juda 20170422_205731.png IMG_0732.JPG bandicam 2017-05-05 17-56-16-982.jpg ezgifm.gif bandicam 2017-05-05 17-59-28-297.jpg 20170513_224310.png|Reibatos steps Orb 20170513_223002.png|Reibatos in half 20170513_223014.png bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-13-302.jpg ReibatosDoingStuffUFO.PNG bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-19-936.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-29-540.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-37-788.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-44-612.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-49-470.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-51-116.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-58-316.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-14-373.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-45-920.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-55-983.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-59-157.jpg 20170527_042241.png 20170527_042313.png 20170527 073954.png 20170527_084922.png 20170527_084655.png 20170603_100135.png 20170603_100151.png 20170603_100207.png 20170603_100225.png 20170603_100258.png 20170603_100310.png 20170603_100322.png 20170603_100338.png|Battered Reibatos 20170603_100402.png 20170603 080315.png 20170603 080356.png|Reibatos' Demise ReibatosAndBelial.png BelialVSReibatos.png Trivia *From the booklet provided with the Blu-Ray release of Ultra Fight Orb, Reibatos was an unused Kaiju suit made under Ichiro Itano and Yasushi Torisawa and is depicted as "a humanoid enemy with the ability to resurrect the dead".https://dic.pixiv.net/a/レイバトス According to a certain source, the cancelled show which was meant to be Reibatos' original debut was the successor for the 2004 Ultra N Project film ULTRAMAN called ULTRAMAN 2: Requiem, with Z (the antagonist from the second stage show of Ultraman Festival) was believed to be based on the same archetype. True to the sequel's title, Reibatos' character name for the film, should it have been made, was to be https://m.weibo.cn/status/4153108415726993https://dic.pixiv.net/a/ULTRAMAN2_requiem *His revival spell, is , meaning , spoken phonically backwards. *His voice actor, Hidenari Ugaki previously voiced Mold Spectre in Ultraman X. In fact: **Their debut shows are directed by Koichi Sakamoto. **The first thing that Reibatos revived on-screen is Juda Spectre, Mold's younger brother. **Their final plan in the series is to rise an army of monsters. (Mold Spectre's Spark Doll army, Reibatos' 100 Monster Graveyard residents) **Both are related as ghosts. (Mold is revived from his defeat and Reibatos is an embodiment of ghosts) *Reibatos' name comes from Rei'onics and Bar'batos, one of the Dukes of Hell that ruled over thirty legions of demons. References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Villains Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts